A Ninja Mage
by ProKidneyThief
Summary: What If Louise had made a second portal and accidently sent herself to Naruto's world...? Lets find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello audience! This is a new story I've decided to kick out there, a one shot probably unless I get an overwhelming response to make it into a longer story, which I probably won't BUT OH WELL!**

**Hmmmm, a cross over? Naruto –cuz thats like my favourite thing ever- and, a thing I recently got into –the familiar of zero- (: You lucky bastards. Will I have to rate this as a teen now for strong language? **

**OoOoO**

Naruto Stared at Iruka wide eyed,

"I... pass?" the older male cracked a grin

"That's right Naruto, you're officially a genin now" the blonde blinked for a few seconds while the sentence registered in his mind,

"Genin" he repeated quietly to himself as it began to settle in... A small smile spread across his face as grateful tears began to form in his eyes

"Ninja..." Iruka's smile grew wider at the display the blonde was showing, _It really was important to him..._

"Hey Naruto, how about some... Ramen?" his speech slowed as a small blue light began to grow in the centre of the clearing, following his gaze Naruto noticed the light as it reached a height a bit larger than himself, tilting his head slightly he took a step towards it.

"Stop right there Naruto!" Iruka's voice was rarely this stern, the blonde complied to the order as he watched the older nin circle the light carefully.

"What... is it?" Iruka glanced nervously at the blonde on the other side of the clearing, _This thing is giving off some serious chakra... _

"Naruto, this is your first mission as a ninja" the blonde gave a large grin and gave a salute to his teacher who gave a lopsided smile

"Go and tell the Hokage about this, okay? Be quick I'll stay here encase something happens" the blonde nodded and turned on his heel, ready to dive into the trees

"_Oh great and powerful familiar" a _feminine voice sounded through the clearing, his movements froze as he turned quickly to face the light, Iruka warily glanced around, expanding his own chakra in an attempt to test if there was any gen-jutsu in place..._ nothing_

"_Hear my calling!" _the voice sounded desperate almost worried.

"It's coming from the light" the blonde noted out loud. His teacher moved around the light slowly

"Yeah... but does it mean?"

"_Please appear before me in all your glory, a wise, powerful and loyal being from the edge of the universe!"_ The blonde tensed, he couldn't understand her words, but she defiantly sounded like she needed help. _It's my duty as a newly promoted ninja to do anything I can!_

"I'm Coming!" the older ninja's eyes widened in horror as the blonde made a move toward the light

"Naruto! Stop!" But it was too late, the light faded leaving nothing but an unconscious Mizuki in the clearing.

"NARUTO!"

OoOoO

The blonde sat up quickly, and glanced around, smoke everywhere, he sighed inwardly and thought back to Iruka's lessons, _If sight fails you, switch to hearing_. He closed his eyes and strained his ears to listen to anything that was happening around him... and it sounded like there was a lot. Footsteps, coughing, something that sounded like voices... he reopened his eyes to see the smoke beginning to clear, quickly climbing to his feet he glanced in all directions... people a little older than himself, wearing strange clothes. Were they some kind of ANBU? He'd never seen them before, though the cloaks did resemble ANBU to an extent... the noise they were making cast that thought from his mind, If they were ANBU he wouldn't know they were there...

_Then who are they_...? Then the female voice appeared. He glanced around for its source... a girl around his height was talking to a tall man with a large staff, he still couldn't understand the words... he seemed annoyed at her.

_So she did need help!_ The blond quickly struggled to his feet and ran out of the smoke toward the pink haired girl, drawing a kunai he jumped out of the smoke, hoping no one would notice. It surprised him that no one seemed to notice him latch onto a low hanging roof. Even the citizens in Konoha would notice him do that... the smoke cleared quickly after to reveal a clear field, a busty red head spoke in an obviously superior voice, all turned to the pink haired girl and began laughing... that was all the distraction the young nin needed and he quickly pulled himself onto the roof and cast his mind back to the lectures in the academy.

"_Sometimes it's not the ninja's job to jump right in, it might be better sometimes to observe from a distance to get a feel for the situation" _

"That's stupid Iruka sensei! What's the point of learning awesome jutsu if we never use them!" the blonde laughed from his seat as a cheer of agreement sounded from Kiba across the room, the teacher only shook his head at the statement.

_I know what you mean now Iruka sensei... does that mean I really am ready to be a genin?_ He smiled to himself before casting his attention to the slowly shrinking crowd beneath him. The pink haired girl looked utterly defeated and seemed to be begging the man with the staff for something, he only shook his head. _This would be a lot easier if I could understand them._

A few hours passed where he tailed the pink haired girl around what appeared to be a very large tower, she didn't even sense him, no one seemed to... this surprised him more than anything, he was by no means the most stealthy but right now he seemed to be nailing it.

The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears when she approached a room Naruto could only assume was her bedroom, when it closed he heard the distinct noise of a lock turn before what was obviously crying.

"Guess it's time to make an appearance" the focused a small amount of chakra and made the necessary signs before muttering

"Henge" a small amount of steam surrounded him before it disappeared to reveal a small mouse in his place, scurrying under the door he glanced around to see the girls legs hanging over the side of the bed, her cries tugged at his feelings a lot worse than he expected, was it his fault she was crying? Should he have appeared earlier? He shook his head, _shinobi rule 34, never dwell on the past_, he released the technique with a small squeak and waited for the steam to dissipate.

The crying stopped immediately, the steam disappeared quickly to show the girl staring at him with red puffy eyes, he swallowed and raised his palms in a show of defence

"Um... Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki?" she raised an eyebrow at him before muttering a few quiet words

"Pardon?" she sat up before repeating the same words a bit louder

"I... don't understand" she sighed and muttered what he assumed was a curse before rolling over in her bed and made a 'go away' hand gesture. He grinned, she may not know it, but she just made a solution, running to the other side of the room he tried to act out his sentence.

She stared at him slightly confused as he danced around seeming quite mental, she sighed again and stood up walking over to her desk picking up a small stick and pointing it at the blonde then at the door with a slightly angry look and barked what seemed like orders at him, he only raised an eyebrow before taking a step toward her

"What's that stick for?" he looked at it curiously, from what he could feel it seemed to be infused with chakra, he stared at it whilst walking slowly toward the girl who was still barking orders.

Before he knew what was happening a large explosion shook the room

"There, see? I told you to get out!" _wait a second..._

"I understand!" the girl faltered slightly in her stance, she was obviously scared

"I-I don't care, no get out!"

"I'm here to help, calm down" she raised the stick to face him again and narrowed her eyes dangerously

"Calm down? You broke in here! And you tell me to calm down!" she muttered a quiet chant under her breath praying it would work... seconds later a familiar light appeared in the room, Naruto's eyes widened as stared at it,

"This thing again!"

"W-what?"

"That's how I got here!" the girls eyes narrowed further

"That's a summoning flood, are you saying you're a summoning?" the boy scratched the back of his neck but didn't respond... he didn't know what he was doing here really.

The girl backed away from the slowly growing light but kept a watchful eye on the orange clad boy across the room... then suddenly as soon as he had appeared, he was gone. She glanced around to see nothing... then pain.

She glanced down to see the flood touching her... _w-what?_ The world began to collapse around her, as if it was falling to sand, then rebuilding itself quickly... _What's going on?_

OoOoO

"NARUTO!" Iruka collapsed to his knees as the light disappeared from the clearing, stubborn tears escaped his eyes as he brushed at them furiously.

"Iruka sensei?" the older nin snapped his neck up to see Naruto standing on a branch holding what seemed to be an unconscious girl

"N-Naruto?" his face broke into a relieved smile before anger flooded his features

"WHAT DID I SAY NARUTO!" the blonde landed in the clearing with a sheepish look on his face hoping to diffuse Iruka's anger before it exploded fully

"I think this girl needs help" the older nin quickly went from anger back to calm and approached him slowly, glaring warily at the girl.

"Who is she?"

"She was that voice we heard" he nodded slightly before shouldering her himself and turning toward Konoha. The blonde followed quickly a worried look on his face

"You know Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"You're lucky I don't take that head band off you" he flashed a grin at the now shocked looking blonde who only nodded stiffly...

OoOoO

**Tadaaa, I'm not sure if this has been done, a fic where they end up in Naruto's world! No idea. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, I got like 4 alerts over night, I am proud. **

**Last time!**

**Naruto got summoned by Louise! Louise was like Go away then EXPLOSION, what's this light? OW IT HURTS and they ended up back in Naruto's universe! Hooray for me :)**

**OoOoO**

Sarutobi let his eyes wonder over the small girls strange clothing... why did it seem so familiar? He shook his head slightly before turning back to face Naruto who had a worried look on his face.

"She will be fine Naruto... but where did she come from?" the blonde flinched, _How can I explain this? _Iruka saw the expression on Naruto's face and spoke up

"The best way to describe it would be a summoning, Hokage-sama" the old man raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A human summoning?"

"It wasn't really a summoning, it was an accident, see she summoned me to her world an-"

"You're my summoning?" all heads turned to see the girl who was now sitting up in the hospital bed

"Ah- hai" he nodded slightly as the two adults in the room shared a confused look, turning back they saw the look of obvious fear wash over the small girl

"Iruka... maybe it's best you fill me in from my office" the chuunin eyed the girl nervously before nodding to the older man

Louise's grip on the quilt tightened slightly under the gaze of the scarred man... he was certainly intimidating, this entire place was intimidating... the walls were grimy, the light didn't come from candles, but instead... strange glasses on the ceiling. There was a smell in the air... like she was in a hospital or something... then there was the blonde at the end of her bed. He just stared at her... never blinking, just one long stern stare, nervously she broke the eye contact to glance out the window... A city if ever she saw one, but none like she had ever seen before.

The buildings went for as far as the eye could see and a huge wall surrounded it all, she could have sworn she saw the occasional man leaping from roof to roof, but they were moving far too quickly to be human. She stared down into the quilt patting out the creases silently waiting for the boy to speak.

"Are.. you okay?" she only nodded to the question, still not looking up

"You're in Konoha by the way" her eyes drifted to the window again

"Ko-no-ha" she whispered under her breath

"Yeah, you'll be alright here, the old man won't let anything happen to you" he gave a lopsided grin, _That makes him look slightly less scary... especially with those scars on his cheeks... What have these people been through?_

"O-old man?" she tried to make eye contact again but the way his eyes seemed to bore into her, analysing every movement she made as she was making them made her nervous.

"Old man Hokage, the man who was just in here" her eyes darted to the door the two men had just left through before returning to the boy

"Ho-Ka-Ge?" he nodded before continuing

"It means fire shadow... He's the best of the best around here, he could take anyone down without them even knowing it" he laughed heartily after the statement that left Louise shocked

"W-w-what?" her eyes widened as they locked onto the blonde who immediately became confused

"What's wrong?" she quickly cast her eyes back down to the quilt with her mind rushing

_A killer was just in here! He seemed so harmless, to think I was worried about the scarred man! A killer! Good god, and no one seems to care, is it normal around here? Is everyone a killer? Don't be silly Louise... everyone a killer? That's absurd. S_he allowed herself a small smile in an attempt to relax

"I'm going to be Hokage one day you know" her eyes snapped up to look at the boy

"You want to be a killer?" The blondes smile immediately dropped

"Well... a killer? N-no, but that's what a ninja does.." he trailed off staring at the floor, Louise furrowed her eyebrows

"Ninja?" the blonde perked up again at the question

"A ninja is a soldier for the village, we complete missions for clients and get paid for it" the girl seemed to relax slightly

"So... you're like a handy man?" the blonde laughed

"Not really... we get trained in tai-jutsu, gen-jutsu and nin-jutsu at the academy so we can defend ourselves while on missions" the girl shook her head with the information

"taijutsu genjustu and ninjutsu mean nothing to me... they're just words" the fear behind her eyes was obvious... the boy sat on the bed and gently opened his weapon pouch pouring the weapons onto the bed, the girls expression froze in horror at the sight of all of the tools, seeing him reach for one of the knifes her heart leapt into her throat, before he grinned. Somehow that relaxed her...

"This is a Kunai" he handed her the knife with the handle facing her, slowly she reached out a cautious arm and wrapped her palm around the grip

"It's light..." the boy smiled,

"Yeah, they're for throwing, as well as close combat... why don't you try throwing it at the wall?" she eyed the boy nervously before raising her arm over her head, preparing to throw,

"woah woah woah!" she glanced at the blonde who was now holding her arm to stop her from throwing

"W-what?"

"You don't throw a kunai like that, it'll start spinning and might bounce off the wall and hurt someone" she once again froze and stared at the knife in her hand, the boy picked up one of the knifed off the bed and slowly moved his arm across the front of his body horizontally,

"Like this" she repeated the movement slowly, before she knew it a heavy thunk sounded and she glanced at the far wall, the kunai was lodged deep into the wood, she glanced at the blonde who looked pleased.

"Now you try" she did as instructed, the kunai shot across the room and stuck into the soft cushion of a chair

"Better than when I first tried" she felt a small smile grow... _better than someone?_

"I bet if you practised you could throw kunai pretty well"

A few minutes passed while Naruto explained what the shuriken were and how to throw them, Louise immediately noticed they were a lot harder to use than the kunai, mainly because she kept poking herself with the sharp edges.

"Um... did you say I summoned you?" the blonde finished wrapping a small bandage around her hand before looking up

"Yeah, I appeared in some courtyard? But thought it was best I hid" she nodded silently, _so... he's my familiar... I still have to finish the contract..._

"Are you okay? Look a bit distracted suddenly" she glanced at the blonde who was now repacking the weapons into his pack.

"How can you tell?" he grinned

"You're really easy to read, everyone else around here is trained to hide their emotions, you have yours plastered across your face" the girl huffed slightly

"If... I summoned you, that means you're my familiar..." the blonde tilted his head

"Familiar?" she nodded

"What is a familiar?"

"A animal summoned by a mage to do their bidding" the blonde nodded in understanding

"Iruka sensei told us about summoning, but don't you need a blood contract for that?" Louise smiled

"Not a blood contract, but I do need a contract" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"What kind of contract?"

"A kiss..." she trailed off before looking at the blonde who suddenly looked darker... _what happened?_

"You don't want to kiss me..." she raised an eyebrow

"You're my familiar... the universe chose you, I don't have a choice" the blondes eyes were shadowed by his hair falling over his face

"You don't want me as your familiar either..." _was that... self loathing?_

"W-why wouldn't I?"

"I'm probably the worst ninja in the village right now" she felt herself sigh at the confession... _A loser summoning a loser... how poetic_

Before the boy had a chance to react, he felt something soft brush his lips, snapping open his eyes he saw a heavily blushing Louise leaning into him, quickly taking a step back he stared at the floor

"Don't you care? I won't be able to protect you" she shook her head

"That doesn't bother me, the universe chose you. I don't have a choice" he smiled slightly... _I guess I have a purpose now_

"I'll work hard to become strong then" her eyes drifted down to his hand where a small amount of steam was rising, following her gaze he noticed the steam. Staring at his arm he felt a twist in his gut... His mind flashed... _Fox_

"W-what's this?"

"That's the mark of the contract. It shows we're connected" second passed before both teenagers were pressed against the floor with kunai at their throats

"What did you do?" a calm voice whispered next to Louise's ear

"Nothing happened! We're fine!" a second passed before the silent assailant climbed off the girl and stood over Naruto

"A large amount of chakra was just emitted from this room, as well as a certain other chakra" the White haired man crouched in front of the blonde and gestured to his stomach, a look of fear washed over the blonde as he seemed to understand what he was talking about.

"There's no need to worry now, just lift your shirt so I can check the seal." Doing as ordered Naruto lifted his shirt, Louise froze... a black spiral twisted around his navel.. a tattoo? This place is strange... that man called it a seal though.

"Nothing's a miss here, what's on your hand?" The blonde looked over the markings for a few seconds before responding

"A contract. I'm her familiar now" he pointed across the room to the small girl on the floor

The old man turned on his heel and stared at the girl... if she was intimidated by the scarred man, this was a million times worse. The horned headguard spoke volumes, the way he held himself... the way he appeared without a seconds notice, this man wielded power. And apparently he wasn't even the strongest in the village!

"You're his master huh?" she only nodded dumbly

"You're not from this world are you?" his voice was strained slightly, she could tell he knew something...

"No... I'm from somewhere else..."

"So all of this is new to you."

"Yes..." The man cast a look over his shoulder at the blonde and lowered his voice

"Stick close to Naruto then. He's endured a lot worse than anyone else his age. He'll take care of you" she nodded again, this man may wield power... but he was truly humbled,

"Bye then" he gave a lopsided smile before vanishing before her eyes.

_This world is insane..._

OoOoO

**Yay chapter 2, Hope your liking it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello audience! I had a number of reviews! And most were good :D **

**Even the ones that were criticizing were helpful, such as:**

**Cataquack Warrior: I looked up some stuff on characterisation when I read your review, hopefully I can improve as time goes by :D **

'**Skeptical' : Naruto has been brought up in a land where summoning are used a lot. At the moment he doesn't really know what he's landed himself in, that's why he's not upset... as of yet. I'm not really into bashing, but for the purpose of the fic a few characters will be OOC, including Louise, to begin with.**

**NOW THAT THATS OUT OF THE WAY! LAST TIME!**

**Louise woke up to a room full of intimidating people! Then Naruto was like 'LETS PLAY WITH KNIVES' and Louise was like 'Um, k?' then after a bit Louise was like KISS and Naruto was like, whoa to soon yo, but she was like LOL CONTRACT. Then our fave sannin jumped in all Evel Kinevel and scared the panties off of Louise but was like 'Naruto'll keep you safe!'**

**OoOoO**

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the blonde gave little to no reaction to the question as he took a seat toward the front of the class room, his mind was replaying the events of the previous days over and over...

-Flash-

The Hokage narrowed his eyes dangerously at the pair in front of him, the pink haired girl had a loud mouth... with Naruto the lack of respect didn't bother him, in fact he felt it showed the bond they had... but this girl needed to learn respect. A few seconds passed while he drilled into the girls eyes with his own, faltering her apparent superiority with a visible flinch under his gaze.

"Why should I grant you this favour? You are not even of this village" Louise quickly ducked her head, unable to bear the intensity of his eyes any longer. Naruto folded his arms over his chest at the Hokages words... this wasn't like him at all, usually he would do anything to help anyone... why was Louise any different?

"Hey old man, she just needs a place to stay, you can swing that can't you?" a small battle of wills went about between the two males in the room, Louise was mildly impressed that Naruto was able to not only take the intensity of the old man but return it equally. A few seconds passed before Naruto scoffed and turned on his heel, breaking eye contact.

"Fine, if you won't provide for her, I will" The old man certainly hadn't expected that, the only reaction was that his features softened slightly at the words, Louise was stunned into silence... here this boy apparently didn't have enough to support himself, yet was willing to try and support her too? She shook her head slightly and rebuilt her composure. _Of course he wants to provide for me, he's my familiar, it's only natural._

"Naruto, You can't leave yet" the boy cast a sour glance over his shoulder at the man who slowly stood from his chair and made his way across the room, stopping a few yards from Louise

"I have heard from a reliable source that this girl laid some kind of seal on you" Instinctively Naruto lifted his left palm and ran his thumb over the grooves etched into his hand. The Hokage's eyes followed the movement and immediately took in the detail of the markings... _Nothing that should affect the 8 point seal..._

"You may leave" both teenagers made a move toward the heavy oak doors

"Not you Miss Louise, Naruto wait in the reception I wish to speak to her alone" the boy nodded slightly at Louise and gave a small smile

"I'll be right outside" she nodded and turned her attention to the man in front of her

"What do you want from me?" his eye brow twitched slightly at her tone... yes she definitely needed to be taught respect.

"I want you to explain the seal to me" she raised an eyebrow at the question, _how can I explain the contract? I don't fully understand it myself..._

"Well, I can tell you what I know" the old man nodded for her to continue

"In my world... when a summoning is made we make a contract" the old man furrowed his brow in slight confusion

"You make the summoning before the contract?" she nodded

"The contract then binds the summoning to the summoner for life" Sarutobi sighed at the revelation

"So does Naruto have free will?" she nodded

"Yes, The contract isn't powerful enough to take away freewill... It just creates a connection, Summoning's usually get some kind of special power from the contract"

"What kind of power?" she shrugged

"Some get the ability to talk... others breath fire... It can be anything"

"So you're saying that you and Naruto have a connection now..?"

"Yes" the old man bit back a smile... _a connection... _

"Then I think you should spend time around Naruto, try and figure out his special power" she nodded

"By the way... I am Hokage for a reason, you should show respect. Not everyone will be as forgiving as I am" a small chill ran down the girls spine at the tiny amount of Killer intent that leaked into the room at the statement. Not finding her voice she only gave a small bow before walking to the door. Releasing the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

-flash-

"He's here because he's a ninja" the pinkette slammed her fist down heavily on the desk in front of the boy who had asked Naruto the question. The boy didn't even flinch, only laughed at her response.

"Naruto's not a ninja! He sucks worse than the first years!" a few laughs sounded around the room as the blonde sunk into his chair. She glanced around the room to see all eyes on her, most were whispering to those around them, others were grinning evilly... _These kids could take me down without trying..._

"Leave her alone" she shot a glance at Naruto who was returning the worst of the glares

"Got yourself a civilian girlfriend Naruto?" _Civilian!_ _I'm a mage! Daughter of a duke! I will be respected! Where is my wand!_ Sudden horror rippled through the girls features... _My wand..._

"Louise?" she snapped her face to face Naruto who now stood behind her, obvious worry apparent on his face.

"M-my wand" through the worry she saw a small amount of confusion in his eyes

"Wand?" her eyes widened... _He doesn't know what a wand is!_

"T-the stick! The stick I had!" he closed his eyes in thought , all heads in the class turned to stare at the paling girl... _without my wand I can't do anything!..._

"Um... Louise... I don't think we could find it now... we were in the middle of the forest" her words got caught in her throat... _No wand... What can I do? _A blast of smoke at the front caught her attention... _What now..._

As the smoke began to dissipate she felt her legs shake violently... _the scarred man... he's here? Why?_

"Neh! Iruka-sensei!" her eyes widened in fear as Naruto shouted to the man

"Quiet Naruto! Sit down" the teacher locked eyes with Louise for a second allowing an eyebrow to rise at her presence

"Why is she here?"

"That's what I wanted to ask! You know where we found her? can we go back later?" the older man shook his head as he mumbled something under his breath

"Sorry Naruto, It'd take days to find the exact spot again" Naruto sighed and cast an apologetic look at Louise who was immediately downcast... _That was my best shot at finding my wand..._ Iruka eyed the pair curiously as they made their way to Naruto's seat. _They didn't answer the question... why is she here?_

"Alright everyone settle down!" the few children that weren't already in their seats began to walk toward their respective spots while the teacher unrolled a large scroll.

"Here I have your teams, I'll call each out one by one and then you're Jounin sensei will take you away to be properly introduced" a few excited whispers went off around the class at the mention of Jounin sensei's... even Naruto seemed to perk up at the words... _What's a Jounin?_

A few minutes passed while Iruka read through all of the team names...

"Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde immediately began to stare holes into the teacher

"Sakura Haruno!" a small blush formed on the blonde face at that, while a loud groan was heard toward the back of the room, Louise studied the blonde for a few seconds, _he's blushing, does he like that girl?_ She glanced over her shoulder to see a pink haired girl banging her head firmly against the wood of the desk... _she doesn't seem to pleased._

"and Sasuke Uchiha!" a series of feminine groans sounded around the room while the pink haired girl from a second ago squeaked in obvious delight... _who's this Sasuke guy?_

Louise turned to ask Naruto when said blonde slammed his fist down on the desk

"Are you kidding me Iruka sensei!" the scarred man pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously holding back a headache

"Sit down Naruto"

"Yeah, sure. Once you tell me why I'm stuck on a team with a guy like Sasuke!"

"We had to make it even Naruto... Those with the highest score get teamed with those with the lowest" the blonde's face burned at what was implied

"Yeah dead last!" a few laughs sounded around the room while the Naruto quietly sunk back into his seat... _Dead last?_

OoOoO

"Hey" Louise looked up at the source of the new voice, the pink haired girl from earlier... _Sakura was it?_ She only grunted in response

"My names Sakura, that's Sasukeover there" she pointed shyly over to the moody looking raven boy sitting next to the door

"and the orange idiot is Naruto" Louise narrowed her eyes slightly at the stab

"He doesn't look like an idiot..." The girl smiled

"He may not look it, but trust me, he's the worst ninja ever"

"Why is our sensei the only one who's late!" Naruto began pacing in the centre of the room loudly grinding his teeth and yelling about how unfair it was every few minutes

"See? He's an idiot"

"Actually I've spent some time with him and he's very talented" Sakura raised an eyebrow

"You already know him?" she nodded

"How?"

"He saved me" she knew it wasn't entirely true... but he was certainly protecting her. Sakura only shook her head and gave a short laugh

"Naruto couldn't save a fish from drowning, how'd you really meet?" Louise sighed but before she could respond a loud bang sounded as the door fell from the wall.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I guess you didn't hear me knocking" all four teenagers washed their eyes over the man who just stepped in...

"Hey, why are there four of you?"

OoOoO

"So you're saying that you and Naruto are... connected?" Kakashi looked pitifully down at the small pink haired girl in front of him, _So not only did I get landed with the last Uchiha, a fan girl and a Dead Last... but now I have a Brat to take up my time...?_

"Kakashi." The lazy ninja pinched his brow at the sound of the new voice entering the conversation

"Jiraiya... what do you want?" Louise snapped her head to face the man immediately recognising him, _The white haired man_, the man was standing on a branch no thicker than her own wrist around 10 foot off the ground in a nearby tree.

"She's telling the truth, she laid some kind of seal on the blonde doofas" Kakashi gave no visible reaction to the information but a short silence later he made a gesture for her to follow him. Immediately she took up pace behind the man glancing behind her to see the man now Identified as Jiraiya had disappeared...

She cast her attention back in front of her toward the seemingly lazy man... he walked with a noticeable hunch, a carefree expression... _or an expression free of any emotion at all_ she noted... his hair bounced lightly in step with his walking whilst his one visible eye wandered across the pages of a small orange book cradled carefully in his palm. Her eyes drifted over his uniform then, taking in the dark green vest and the same pouch that Naruto had strapped across one leg, this man didn't seem all that skilled really.

"I assume you haven't had any ninja training?" Louise returned her gaze to his face only to see he wasn't looking at her, still reading as he spoke... _Rude_

"No, I haven't"

"Have you had any training?" she opened her mouth to begin explaining her time in the academy but quickly closed it, not to go unmissed by Kakashi

"Show me what you can do, I'll bring you to the next level" she nodded and glanced around to find herself in a small field, the man replaced his book in his pouch and sat on the grass, casting a curious eye over the girl.

"I need a wand" the man had no reaction

"A wand?" she nodded

"It's a stick... but with special properties" the man sighed slightly

"What qualities?" Louise's eyes searched the floor, _I don't know... I never learned how to make a wand, that wasn't until 3__rd__ year at the academy_

"I-I don't know" a few seconds passed where neither spoke or moved,

"Try this" Louise jumped and glanced over her shoulder to see a second Kakashi holding out a small twig, she nodded and wrapped her palm around the end he held toward her

"Now attack me with all you've got" the second Kakashi took a few steps back and waited for the attack, from a small distance away Kakashi watched curiously as Louise pointed the stick at the clone and made a short chant... nothing followed.

_There was quite a large amount of chakra present there... but it wasn't directed properly, is that what the stick is for? She's obviously never learnt how to control her chakra and relies on the stick to control it for her, all she has to do is pool all her strength into the stick and it erupts out... a very unique Jutsu... But I wonder what kind of attack it is..._

"Louise... you are good at collecting and maintaining you're chakra but you can't control it the next level is to learn that" the look Louise gave him spoke volumes

"You don't know what chakra is do you?" she shook her head... _Defiantly not from around here._

"Okay, well I'll teach you all about it tomorrow, right now I have to do something" without another word he stood up and made his way out of the clearing, leaving Louise confused behind him.

OoOoO

"Hokage-sama, I have a request" the elderly man leaned back in his chair levelling the man in front of him with a stare

"What is it Kakashi?"

"I'd like to take on another student" the old man bit back a smile, _The lazy ninja asking for more work?_

"Who and why..."

"The girl who claims to have a connection to Naruto and my reason is to explore that connection" Sarutobi lowered his hat in habit as he weighed the decision in his mind

"The council might not be pleased about your attention being further split from the last remaining Uchiha" Kakashi gave no reaction

"But this connection does indeed need to be explored... I grant you 5 months, if no connection is established within that time she must be removed from the team, clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"I will inform her of the decision, you go and greet your new team" the copy cat nin only nodded before turning on his heel and disappearing out of the office door.

OoOoO

**Sorry for the delay at this chapter. I'm trying to spend more time updating, making sure it's right before I publish it :) **

**Please review :D I love to read them!**


End file.
